mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maze Runner Wiki:Policy/draft
Rules 1. No Vandalism: The destruction and/or defacing of any Articles, Galleries, User Pages, User Blogs or Talk Pages will result in a Permanent ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia 2. No spamming: This includes the following, inserting gibberish and/or nonsense into any of the following; Articles, Galleries, User Pages, User Blogs or Talk Pages. Spamming also includes the act of creating an excess amount of Article stubs dedicated to the act of spamming it's self. The act of spamming will result in a Permanent ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia. 3. No racism, sexism, or other “Hate”: Other forms of Hate include; Hate towards religions, sexual preferences, or mental health. Any of these forms of hate will earn the Offending User a Extended ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia ranging from 1 Month to 6 Months depending on the severity. 4. No Sexually explicit Content: Uploading and/or creating any sexually explicit content and/or uploading Pornographic or sexually explicit photos is strictly Prohibited. The act will earn the user a Permanent ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia. 5. Do not Circumvent a Ban/Block: The act of circumventing a ban/block will result in the permanent ban/block of the main account along with any known “sock-puppet” accounts. If Blocked, Access to the User's Talk page will be left untouched, the user may use that to explain themselves, In the event of Spamming and/or swearing, access to the talk page will be revoked. 6. Respect other Users: The act of Harassing and/or Bullying other users will earn the offending user 2 week – 1 month ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia depending on the severity of the offense. 7. No Swearing: The act of using Profound and/or Rude language will result in a 1 week – 1 month ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia depending on the severity of the offense 8. Respect the Administrators: Administrators have the final say in all matters, whether you like it or not. Ignoring admins, and warnings given by the admins will result in a 1 week – 1 month ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia depending on the severity of the offense. 9. Adequate spelling and grammar: As a wiki, we pride in being professional and being creative, if a user's spelling and/or grammar is not adequate enough, the Administrators will give three warnings, after that the user will be asked to stop editing the wikia, if all warnings are not heeded, a short 1 – 2 weeks ban/block from the Maze Runner Wikia will be given, depending on the severity of the offense. If Blocked, Access to the User's Talk page will be left untouched, the User may use that to explain themselves, In the event of Spamming and/or swearing, access to the talk page will be revoked and the block/ban will be extended. If a User breaks the rules too many times, a permanent ban/block will be issued to the offending user. The Administrators and Bureaucrats reserve the right to; 1. Add new rules as well as change pre-existing rules. 2. Warp Rules as need be, so all wrongful acts are punishable. 3.Change lengths of blocks/bans. By editing this wikia you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to an Administrator. Guidelines *Coloring all text you post in message wall and/or forum posts is not a good idea. *Licence files that you upload *Do not ask for help with a school project. Just read the books. *Unused files can be deleted at any time.